Cutting clean
by Inkfire
Summary: "We are gathered here today so as to clean our family line of the loathsome traitor that names himself Sirius Black." A one-shot for the Dramatic Monologue challenge on xoxLewrahxox's forum. In which Walburga Black deals with loss, in her own way.


**A one-shot written for the Dramatic Monologue challenge on xoxLewrahxox's forum.  
Many, many, MANY thanks go to the awesomest TuesdayNovember for reading this over for me and helping me make it better. Old-fashioned matriarch speaking made me nervous ;) **

_**Dramatic Monologue**_

**Your assignment for this challenge is to write a dramatic monologue from the POV of any character. No limitations on wordcount.  
What is a dramatic monologue? I'm going to lift this part from Wikipedia -  
1. A single person, who is patently not the poet, utters the speech that makes up the whole of the poem, in a specific situation at a critical moment […].  
2. This person addresses and interacts with one or more other people; but we know of the auditors' presence, and what they say and do, only from clues in the discourse of the single speaker.  
3. The main principle controlling the poet's choice and formulation of what the lyric speaker says is to reveal to the reader, in a way that enhances its interest, the speaker's temperament and character.  
Basically it's a 1st-Person POV fic that's entirely in the character's voice and spoken to someone off-camera. **

"We are gathered here today so as to accomplish a painful though necessary act for the future wellbeing, and most importantly the purity of our family.

All of you are well aware already of the motive behind my call. Yes, today we shall clean our family line of its most degenerate offspring. After this day, the loathsome traitor that names himself Sirius Black shall be no more son of mine. The Black Family Inheritance shall therefore be transferred to my worthiest and now only son Regulus Black. May his name be known and treasured by many generations after our own.

I beg you to control the sly glint of your eye, Druella, sister mine. As you are well aware, filth sneaks its odious way into the noblest of upbringings. No doubt you can most keenly feel the intensity of my outrage and the genuineness with which I lay the blame on my firstborn progeny's twisted ways and unbearable manifestations of disrespect.

Cygnus, I read on your features righteous anger and nobly restrained frustration. Be certain that I deeply share your feelings. It is now up to our remaining offspring to build on the foundations our authority has endeavoured to keep pure and clean no matter the cost.

Narcissa and Bellatrix, my dearest nieces, surely the beauty, grace and refinement of the two of you are wonders enough to offset any amount of shame that may have touched our family line. Others might forget the stain, in the dazzle of your charm. You, however, never shall. Be proper, be dignified, be beautiful, be the most perfect pearls of our society; you shall thus marry well, and give strong sons as heirs to the name you will have taken as your own.

Regulus, my only child, I need not tell you the responsibility that I solemnly lay today on your shoulders. I have no doubt that you will be worthy of it. You are now the only Heir of the Blacks. You shall pass the name on to your children, daughters who will see its shine amplify their beauty, sons who will then hand it to their sons, and the line will carry on. The line stands before us today embodied in your very flesh, running through your very veins. Hold your head high, my son. You represent millennia of the purest blood, the highest power.

Look at this tapestry, now. Look at our family, striding its way through history, ever worthy, ever powerful, ever pure. Toujours Pur, we can claim it proudly – for we never hesitated, we never compromised, we never accepted the filth plaguing our world. We never let our children lose themselves to the low and the stinking decadence most families have become, no; we dared to cut the line pure, to let our noble blood seep through clean wounds, instead of allowing it to become infected and foul. We are gathered today to cut cleanly through the disgrace once more, and walk away all the prouder. May Salazar's spirit stand with us, and watch upon many more generations of the Noblest and Most Ancient House of Black!"


End file.
